Hyperlapse into my heart
by Sha22
Summary: It's midterm time, and HA is known to do different things on how they do the test. This year they do something different, something they never did before, they held a one week test in a one big project. What is it? read to find out. T for swearing possibility. Oh, it's a JORI story by the way.
1. Chapter 1

**I am very, very bad. I know I have like three other stories that have yet to be updated. But they are on the process of writing. But I'm not a patient person, I'm itch to post something. And I had this sitting, waiting and supposedly being a one-shot chapter that's about** **mid-term test at Hollywood Arts.**

 **But, I'm posting it anyway, and this probably going to be short story, maybe 2 or 3 chapter, just to fill a void until my other stories are updated. So enjoy. The tittle is ...**

 **...Hyperlapse into my heart... (I know, it's cheesy)**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious, nor am I making any profit out of it.**

 **Credit song : Without you - Tyler Ward ft. Alyson Stoner**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes and typos.**

 **Reviews are welcome. Thank you.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **(- - Sha - -)**

 _I could take a trip around the world see everything, Sit down have a drink with the kings and queens_

 _See my name in lights, parties every night, highest of the high_

 _I could take a trip around the world see everything (everything)_

The sound of the music can be heard from the living room where Trina waiting for Tori to come down, she's been waiting for quite awhile. Usually she's the one taking the time to get ready but this morning things kind of in reverse and she hate that song Tori have been playing over and over again.

"Tori! if you're not down in one minute I'm leaving without you." Trina shouted from the living room.

The music stop. "Just a sec, Trina!" Came the reply with the sound of something hitting the floor then with "I'm okay." Before the younger brunette emerge from the stairs, running. "Okay I'm ready."

"It's about time." The older sister said as she take her keys and headed for the door shouting "Bye mom." as she walked.

"Bye mom." Tori said with little more manner and kiss her mother goodbye.

"Bye girls, be good in school." Holly said from the kitchen.

With that, the two sisters went in the car and speed up to school. Trina being her unusual self and just keep driving without saying anything and Tori just looked out the window. They've fight before they went to school everyday, or when Trina did something annoying, or doing typical sisters stuff. But Trina seemed different this morning and Tori can't pin point what it is. Maybe this is because mid-term coming up, Hollywood Arts always assign the students to do a weird assignment as mid-term test. She knows, because she thought it weird the first time her teacher giving her a movie disk instead of paper full of questions, saying that they would watched it instead of doing any regular test.

Every teacher gave different type of test assignment and that was just an easy example. This is Trina's final mid-term before her final test to finally graduate from Hollywood Arts, and she heard things become serious as things moving forward to graduation. The teacher prepare the student to be ready to the real world and they tend to assign even more weirder stuff and sometimes it can be hard, really hard. So maybe this is what made Trina little bit on edge.

"You're making me late."

"Well, you usually the one making _me_ late." The older sister just huff and ignored the younger one.

They arrive and Trina find her usual spot to park and the sisters was out of the car in a record time and go on their own way. She went to her locker and found Andre already standing in front of it. "What's wrong with her?" He asked when Trina walked pass him and ignoring him as usual but this time her face was not as cheery as usual, and he noticed it.

"Mid-term?" She said it more of a question than an answer as she move to open her locker.

"Ah." The boy said simply. "I heard they doing different things this mid-term. I'm nervous just hearing about it." The boy shuddered.

"You can't be nervous, if you're nervous, I'm nervous. Because you never nervous about anything." The singer said getting railed up.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. No need to be afraid, we'll get through this test together. Okay." The boy said giving the singer a side hug.

"Okay." She said little bit at ease.

The duo parted and was about to continue their topic when the double door open followed by an angry Jade and annoyed Beck saying. "That is just ridiculous, I did nothing wrong."

"They have been going at it for these past three days, aren't they tired of fighting?" Tori said as she close her locker.

"Maybe the mid-term stress got to them." The singer-songwriter joked.

Tori just slapped the boy's arm lightly at the lame joke and they heard Jade shouted. "Nothing wrong?!" Her face is red with anger. "You let Alison what's her face all over you. Yeah, you didn't do anything wrong except letting her put her filthy hands all over your hair!"

"She likes my hair, that's not a big deal."

"I'm done talking to you." She bang her locker door before storming off.

"We need to talk about your jealousy issue sooner or later!" He shouted.

"Yeah, later!" She said without looking back.

The Canadian boy threw his arms up in defeat and went to his locker. "Now that was one big fight." The African-American boy said, sarcastically, since the both of them -Beck and Jade- always fright over the little things. Hence, Jade's jealousy issue.

"Andre." The singer scolded. "Let's just go to class, we have test to worry about."

 **(- - Sha - -)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **h**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a**

 **.**

 **. . . . s h a . . . . . .**

Lunch time the gang meet at asphalt cafe, Tori was just sat when she saw Beck and Jade went past them still arguing. "You know, I thought they would be done by now." She said to the other teens at the table.

"I'm exhausted." Cat said out of nowhere. "I thought going to this school every test was going to be fun."

"Fun?" The brunette asked, there is nothing fun about taking a test let alone several of them.

"Yes, fun. Like Costume design, you got to dress up as whoever you want and look cool in it. But why we're still have to take 'normal' test like English, science and other wordy classes?"

"Well, we still need to take all of that classes like any other normal high school. But we will uhm, have fun after the 'normal' test -as you said it- finished today." The singer-songwriter explained to the red-head girl.

The mid-term test take about a week length and the school tend to make the first day as a full day 'regular' test -which include all the regular classes for the students to take. Before they begin their performance test for the week in one big project, usually in pairing or group with one assignment for multiple class in one go, such as Script writing, Improvisation, Theatre, Theatrical Makeup, Costume Design, etc.

"Really?" Her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah little red. We just need to get through today."

"Yay."

The half-Latina just smiled at the antics of her friend while she looked over Andre's shoulder to the bickering couple just two table away from where she sat. She felt bad for them but somehow deep down -the bad side of her- she was hopping that the two of them would realize that they're just not good for each other and break up, saving the other from pain -she wasn't happy with it either for feeling that way- but other time -the good side of her- was hopping she could do something to help them short their problem out. But mostly she was just stay away and look at the bickering duo with longing look -for one of them of course- and do nothing.

"What do you think Sikowitz have for our mid-term test?" Robbie asked pulling Tori back from her daydream. The teens begin to say their theory of what the teacher might have them do with this week test, and Tori for once forget about what she was thinking about five minutes ago.

 **(- - Sha - -)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **h**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a**

 **.**

 **. . . . s h a . . . . . .**

Trina was in better mood this morning and apparently she was just in a bad mood yesterday because Ed 'broken up' with her, and she was not worry about the test because she knew she'd ace it. Typical Trina behavior. They went to school and parted ways as usual.

"Every body ready for their mid-term fun test?!" Sikowitz said as he brushed into the black box theater with a hat in his hands.

"Yay ... Fun." The petite redhead said cheerfully.

"What's with the hat?" Andre asked nonchalantly.

"Funny that you asked that Andre. I was just about to explained it." He pointed and set the hat down on a little glass podium beside him. "Now, as you all know we like to do different things in tests. We liked to mixed all subjects in one big project for us to determine whether you passed it or not. We like to know how far you understand and see if you could applied all of your knowledge about, Acting, Writing, Costume and the like in one go."

"Just get to the point." Jade cut the teacher out. She and Beck seemed to be in a good place since she currently have her legs up in Beck's laps.

"Jade. Still a sour taste as ever I see." He take the hat before explain further. "Now, in this hat. I put all of your name, well. The girls name. Since this is going to be one different test." He smiled. "Before I go to the hat. This time you're going to have assignment as a married couple, you get to write your own story as a couple, your backgrounds, personalities, jobs, even down to a what you see in the future. The dress or wardrobe you chose to wear, make-ups. For Screenwriting and directing major, you all will write the story based on you're experience with your couple in this week. Music major, you'll going to perform a song by the end of the week that related to your state of relationship with your partner."

There's a murmur among the piers, while Tori focus on counting the pair that likely to be and there were more girls than boys in this class which mean that there are bigger chance that there would be pairing between girls. _Oh boy._ _If fate was only kind enough ..._

"Now, each day you're going to have one challenge to do such as : anniversary, planning your date night, or even making a list of grocery with your partner, and I'll emailed you each day to you which one is it. Now, any question?" The almost bald teacher paused for the information to sinking.

"Sikowitz."

"Yes, Robbie." He said to the boy.

"We're just going to be a married couple in school or ..."

"The moment you're step into the school ground, you are married to your assign wife/husband." He said. "Of course you can still coordinate what to do off campus to synchronize your story or wardrobe. The school is your stage, use it as your home, your office, your park, anything, for the week. Understand?"

The students said 'yes' simultaneously and the teacher nodded. "Okay, now back to the hat. Since our girls population are larger than the boys. I put the girls names in this hat and the boy will have to choose their 'wife'."

"What about the ones that's not chosen?" Cat asked.

"They'll be paired as the significant other."

"Hot." Rex chimed in.

"Ew Rex, you're gross." The red-headed girl said.

"Now, students. Do your best. Now Stared with Eli, you take one name at a time." All the boys get up to form a line and take one name out of the hat.

 **(- - Sha - -)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **h**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a**

 **.**

 **. . . . s h a . . . . . .**

Loud bang from a locker door being close with such a force could be heard through the entire hall and everyone knew it well who's the culprit since it was not the first time the said locker being slammed. The Canadian boy sighed at his girlfriend antics. "Jade would you calm down."

"Calm down?! Don't tell me what to do, Beckett Oliver!"

"It's just a test Jade, and it will be over in a week and beside, it wasn't my fault that I didn't pull out your name out of the hat."

The actress run her tongue through the front of her teeth and put her hands on her hips, things she always do when she was about to make a point or just simply make a snark comment. "So you're saying that we're just not meant to be is that it?"

Beck was speechless, only Jade could turn his word and make it sounded like he was a prick and insensitive guy in their relationship. "I- ..." He takes a deep breath and slowly breathe it out. "I don't want to seem to be the bad guy but you're being ridiculous, Jade."

"Oh now I'm being ridiculous, am I the only one that gives a damn about." She motion between her and Beck. "Our relationship?"

They're arguing back and forth without a care of who's watching, they argue the same thing for the past few days and only getting worse by the day. The fellow students are thinking that this is the typical Jade and Beck for arguing over a small matter kind of thing but as the duo wont stop their fight, people start to think that the couple was on the verge of ending their relationship at this matter.

A cross the hall the gang are watching the couple, some with worried eyes and some with confused eyes knowing they don't know what to do to help them.

"Shouldn't we go there and help them?" The puppeteer asked which raising 'No' from the other three teens.

"Tori could go over there to try and calm them up." Andre chimed in.

"NO! I won't be getting near them again, the last time I get between them while arguing. I ended up walking home alone in the middle of the night after helping them get back together." The half-Latina shuddered at the memory, she's lucky that Beck's home was ten minute walk but still she needed to walk pass some weirdo's home and at the time he was outside of his home taking something out of the bushes and he sneer at her.

"But you kinda have to Toree." Cat now speaking. "You pull Jade's name out of the hat!" She said in this weird voice of her. "Technically she's your ' _wife'_ and your ' _wife'_ is talking to another man." The red-headed girl said complete with the air quote.

The singer groan at that, Cat didn't have to remind her about that. She was surprise enough that 'fate' -as Sikowitz put it- has put them together as partner or spouses in the test, hence the protest Jade threw at the teacher. It made her little offended but ... happy? sad? unfortunate feeling? ... at the same time. She already knew that this test was going to be a hard one for her.

Robbie was parring up with Gabriela an exchange student from Mexico, so far they communicate only with face expressions or hand gestures since the Jewish boy's Spanish is sucks and the girl's English was pretty much nonexistent. Tori had to translate some of their conversation for setting up about the test and all.

Andre was, well, he paired with Cat actually and the girl was so excited. But she couldn't say the same way for the singer-songwriter, the boy loves the petite redhead but she can be so... Cat. Though, they still pretty much on the 'save' side of the road if the brunette said so. She was not the only one paired up with a girl, they have three set of 'wives' since the girl population in this school was higher than the boys -for her class though. But still, Jade is not just a girl and it will be her biggest challenge to be partner up with the smart, sassy, beautiful and mesmerizing blue eyed girl.

"O-ow." The trio said simultaneously. "You better get there fast Tori because there's a possibility that Jade would explode any second." This time Andre was the one talking and the singer turn to look at the arguing couple.

The Raven haired girl was still giving Beck her piece of mind and the half-Latina saw that Alison -the girl whom the name ironically Beck pulled out of the hat- approaching them. "You need to get there and soften the blow Tor." Robbie said.

"Why it should be me?"

"Because ..." Andre was trying to find something to say to the singer. "Because you usually do it...?" The brunette raised her brow in question. "Just get there..." The boy give a soft pushed to the girl.

"Fine!" She said in defeat. "I really need to talk about her about 'moving in' to 'our' locker anyway."

"That's the spirit."

The locker sharing was one of the rules Sikowitz made for the test, they need to share one locker and organize it into two people space. They have to manage it so it can be as home-y as possible for two people to use. Stupid rules and stupid test, Tori can already see that this is going to be a hard work for her to get Jade to 'share' her locker let alone a space or two in it.

The girl walked over to her 'wife's' locker cautiously while Alison just marched up there and stood beside Beck. "Hey, 'husband'" The girl stage whispered which could be heard by the actress. Tori cringe at that but she was fast to speak before Jade could explode.

"Uhm, Jade, we need to talk about our locker status."

The raven haired girl turn to give her a glare that made her almost, _almost,_ peed herself. "Vega. Not. Now." She said slowly.

"Well, uhm..." The singer clear her throat before continued. "It has to be now, because our week start since we left the black box theater and uh, I already got the assignment from Sikowitz for the both of us."

The raven haired girl whipped her head and glared at her before looked at Beck and what her face. "We're not done." She said and Beck quickly walked away from them with Alison in tow. "You have suck-y timing to walked in Vega."

"I think I walked in the right time, since I can afford for you to go to jail by murdering Alison." She said cheekily.

"I'm not going to murder her, yet." She smirk and the singer just rolled her eyes, knowing almost two years there is nothing new in Jade-threat department. "I'm Just going to make her suffer for little bit longer before I go for the jugular and drain her, then collecting her blood for..."

"Okay! Stop being creepy and ... disgusting. We need to work on our locker situation." The singer cut Jade off before she could finish her train of thought. The girl can be scary and disgusting at the same time.

"What locker situation?" The goth girl asked and the half-Latina hold out a piece of paper to the girl. "Move-in together and share space in one locker ..." The sky blue eyed girl read then looked at the singer.

"There's more, keep reading."

"I'm reading it because I want to." She said.

"Sure." The tan skinned girl said.

"Vega." Jade warned. "Share space in one locker and make it more homey like." She finished then look at a smiley Tori Vega.

 _Oh hell no!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **h**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a**

 **.**

 **. . . . s h a . . . . . .**


	2. Chapter 2 : One step

**Any mistakes are mine.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **. . . . . . . . . S . h . a . . . . . . . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She's mad, no, she's furious. Stupid Tori for taking her name out of the stupid hat. Stupid midterm and stupid Beck for not fight enough for their relationship to work better. They're still arguing about the smallest things, _stupid,_ smallest things as Beck said, that was because he's the one who's being stupid!

Now, with that amount of the word 'stupid' mention on every sentences in her mind. She's definitely livid. She kept on ranting everything to herself as she punched in the code for her locker.

They, as in _TORI_ , decorate their 'shared' locker much to her despise. Having forced to moved in with the half-Latina was torture and it's not a good kind of pain, everything is color coordinated now, even her notes which is in all black before, now have a strip of colours in them. She HATES yellow, it's disgusting and she just wanted to rip everything to pieces. But she has to play the part of a loving wife now, and she needs to maintenance her character.

Yesterday after school they, with much of protest on Jade's part, came to the Vega household to do research and coordinate things. Getting their characters personalities and jobs also background stories. The sky blue eyed girl's character was a photographer, she has her own studio and begun to raise as a professional one. Won several photography award and have really romantic and poetic side. That was what Tori come up with.

It's not like it was easy task to come up with such a believable personality and background stories for the character, they we arguing about who's idea better and for the good of three hours until Mr. Vega come home and surprise to find a shouting match teenagers at his house and quickly put a stop to it with a shout of "FREEZE, LAPD in the house!" Then when the girls stop screaming and looking at him with amuse looked then he grinned. "I'm a cop and I'm in a house."

"Dad. You're not funny." Tori deadpan.

"Well you girls were screaming you're heads off, I need to get your attention." The Detective shrugged. "So what's going on, mija?" He said as he took off his jacket. Revealing his badge that rest on his left hip and his gun holder with the gun safely tucked on it. He was doing it on purpose to looked intimidating which partly working on Jade but not for Tori. Her dad was too goofy at home to be intimidated by him, she's immune to it now.

"We were brainstorming ideas for our characters back stories, and I come up with good ideas but Jade shot down every one of them." Tori explain after she told the Latina man about the midterm test assignment.

The pale beauty scoff. "They're all bad." She quickly said.

"Everything you come up with, weather our characters are dead or tragically run into accident, or have a brain damage that leaves one of them in misery."

"Ah, that's a quality story for you. It's more real and less bullshit." Both Tori and Mr. Vega shouted ' _Language!'_ but the goth kept on going. "What you came up was a mushy wussy romantic sh-cheez." The girl altering to said cheez instead when the two Vegas glaring at her. "That's not even realistic."

"Stories made to entertain Jade, to give the readers hope. Hope is a powerful thing."

"You got that line by reading somewhere?"

It quickly begun to accelerate things and second later they were screaming to each other again. Until David Vega have at it. "Enough you two!" He roared. "You two, write your ideas down. Put it in a box, shuffle it and pick it up. Only one time and no redo. I'll be the witness."

The both groan. "Not this again."

That was the tragic story of how she got that back story. Stupid box, stupid Tori and why the universe was so hellbent to get her to act nice and shit. She groan as she take her camera out of the bag into the locker. It was her prop for the day as she is a photographer, she has a 'photo shoot' to take. As soon as she close the door, she was greeted by a voice by her ear.

"Open it back." The voice simply said sending shiver down the pale beauty's neck that quickly covered up.

"No." The girl deadpan. The bell is not ring yet so they have probably ten minute more as themselves before they supposedly play their part.

"Jade you haven't gave me the combination so I can't open it. So open it for me, please?" The girl pouted.

"You need to come earlier then so you can put anything in there." She said quickly, still irritated about yesterday.

The girl looked at her. "You should play the loving wife, no? right now, you're being a gank and you know it." The actress just busied herself looking at her nails. "Why would you just gave me the combination then?"

"I don't want you to know my combination."

"Then you could change it later on!" Tori takes a deep breathe and count to ten. This is not good, Jade is being unfair for making anything hard for her. She's not choosing to be partner up with her but why she was being punished like this? Don't get her wrong, she kind of like the girl but she hates her when the goth being difficult. The girl is so damn proud of herself to admit surrender. She sighed again. She refused to get all worked up over this. "Fine, do whatever it is you want then, I'll just use my locker for the meantime. See you when the bell rang then." Tori begun to walk into her locker.

"That's sit, you're not going to fight for you're right? I thought you're tough enough to handle me." The girl said.

"I'm not giving up or anything Jade." The girl turned to face the pale beauty. "I'm letting you win." She said in a tired tone "Because I know I can't win this war with you. You already dead set on disliking me and made it your mission to make this assignment harder for me on purpose because you're mad. You're mad because of Beck, because of everything that hadn't been fall in your favor and you need to lash out on somebody and it just happen that I fall into your rage path. You're hurt, I get it. But I won't let you bully me like you're always did just because you want to. If you want to cooperate and be a good partner, good. If not. At least pretend until it's done. I'm not going to fail just because you're too proud to set your pride aside and work with me."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . S . h . a . . . . . . . . . .  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The hallway was now fill with students milling about with their costumes on for the day, they seem to not care about the duo. They kept on moving while the brunette and the goth simply stood by their locker, unmoved. A few feet from them though, Andre, Cat and Robbie was watching them curious as to what Jade going to do next. The red headed actress pull out licorice from between her bra and bite it while watching them.

"You seriously eating that right now?" Andre asked amused.

"What?" The girl said in her innocent face. "It's like watching a movie, only better." She said batting her eyelashes.

"Can I have some?"The puppeteer asked.

"Sure Robbie, have a scissor to cut?" The boy get the object and cut a good amount of it. "Do you want some Andre?"

The singer-songwriter debated before he said. "Yeah, sure. Give me some."

 **. . . . . . . . . S . h . a . . . . . . . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wait, Vega." The pale beauty said when Tori was about to walk away. The girl begun to punched in the codes to her locker. "I changed it, so you can use it too, it's 021994 now. Go nuts." The goth said before left the brunette.

Tori looked at the retreating form, she was about to yelled thank you but then the bell rang and she quickly open her locker and put her property inside of it. Her character was a Basketball player, a rookie for the female NBA and it happen that she met her 'wife' at one of a photo shoot for sport magazine and it just happen to be Jade's character to take her picture. She sighed and close the door after she put her wardrobe on it. Though her basket ball was not fit to put on it so she was going to carry it to the class. Today they're going to present their stories and Sikowitz will put them in categorize. She think.

She made sure that she have her notes for the presentation so she and Jade could do it later. _Jade_ , she need to talk to the girl when she get the chance later. Something was still bugging her and she was going to the bottom of it. She and the goth are partner now, and partner take care of each other right. So she was going to do just that. The singer already made up her mind and begun to walk to class.

.

.

The presentation went well, Tori and Jade were able to be civil and present what they had plan on their characters and story and everyone also present their plot stories and all the characterization. After all the pair have presented, Sikowitz standing on the little stage in front of the class. He just stand there, and do nothing. Until an irritated Jade speak up.

"Are you going to say something or just going to waste _my_ time." She said more of a statement than a question.

"You know, I always thought that you children would have some kind of control over your emotion, you're actors and actresses. Master it, masked it." The teacher stated as he looked around the room, Jade just glared at the almost bald teacher. He just gave her a shout out about how she slipped from her character. See, even though they just gave presentation about how their story goes, they need to be in character through it all, never to break character.

"This is not just a simple test. This is the time to show me how well you've become, this is also to prove if I'm good enough teacher to lead you to greatness. So it's not all about you, it also about. _ME._ " He emphasize. "If you're not good enough, people will blame the teachers first. Asked what kind of things we teach here." He said with serious face that no one ever see, it's kind of scary to see, before he break into laughter. "Did I get you lots good?" He just laugh and laugh and laugh. "You should ... look at your face right now, it's hilarious."

"He finally lost it." Cat said it while having her head on Andre's shoulder. She's Andre's sweetheart -fiance to put more detail - she also a manager to Andre, he's an athlete, ironically enough, a basketball athlete.

"I think he does babe." The boy chimed in.

"Sikowitz!" Bark Tori when the teacher wont stop laughing. To everyone's surprise her character was the one who doesn't have much patient than her better half. Well, Jade's character can be snippy but it rarely come out. In their stories Tori's character is the one who brings Jade's character out of her shell, and it's one of the things that Jade hate about it.

"Yes." He cleared his throat. "I was just showing you what would happen if you broke character. You broke the illusion." Sikowitz make sure to linger his eyes on the pale beauty longer to make a point. "So make me proud. Do your best. I already consider what task next I want to give you. Which is compromise." The students started to have confused face but the teacher quickly explain. "You're stories are all good, well, they're great ones in there but only a few of them. The point is. Your stories are good on their own. Let's see how great it will become if we mixed few of them together."

"Like Valentine's day and New Year's Eve movies?" One of the student asked.

"Mmm no. They're quite good. But it's just that, good. Just bunch of short romantic stories thrown into one movie project." The crazy teacher said. "What I want is you." He pointed around the room. "Young and talented also creative young minds." He paused. "To create greatness."

 **. . . . . . . . . S . h . a . . . . . . . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

After school are over the gank, also Sinjin, went to Tori's house to discuss about their combine stories. Sikowitz 'shockingly' put them together to create 'greatness' out of their stories, that means Alison was also there and Tori can already sense that this is going to be the hardest part of her day because the girl doesn't make it easy and always cling to Beck even though she new how Jade going to react. So before all of that happening, as soon as they got into Vega's resident the brunette pull the raven haired girl to her bedroom to 'talk'.

"You have two minutes to talk. I have a really annoying little brunette I need to keep away from my boyfriend." The girl snapped.

"Beck will be fine, I make sure Cat, Gabriela and Valery distract Alison and have Andre and the other boys to snatched him away from her prying hands." She said calmly.

"What do you want to talk about?" The girl asked as she walked around the room with familiarity. Tori faintly remember the day Jade's first time being in her room was also the day she almost killed her when sky blue eyed girl saw the cut out phone scene of her and Beck. She claimed to see some 'things' in her room.

Clearing her throat to get that little disturbing memory out of her mind, she said. "I just wanted to thank you. For putting your dislike of me aside and change your locker combination for me. Don't think that I didn't notice that you changed it into my birthday date." The girl teased.

"Well, I only change it to that so you wouldn't know what my locker combination is. So don't get cocky just yet."

"I know, but thank you anyway." Tori said sitting on the edge of her bed. "I want us to work together, we're partners now and partners takes care of each other right. So I'm going to help you how to keep Alison away from Beck -hence I already doing it now. In return, you'll cooperate with me on this midterm. Maybe we can even become friends after all of this?"

The actress stopped and looked at the singer for a moment like she was considering something before she said. "I am pissed." She said and the half-Latina listen to her. "Livid even and a lot of that was not from you. You're right, you just happen to be one of many things that fall into my 'rage path' as you called it earlier. I was being unfair to you." The brunette was about to say something but Jade beat her to it. "You ... despise everything I ever did to you, you're always being nice. I guess it's time for me to return the favor. I'll cooperate with you."

Tori was so quick to stand up and hug the girl with squeal of happiness. "Okay, too much happiness, I need to tone it down. We are still not friends. I'm just tolerating you for the time being." She said after pulling out from the hug.

"It just mean you're warming up to the idea of friendship with me Jade. Just admit it, you like me." She teased.

The raven haired girl scoffed. "Yea, keep convinced yourself that." The girl said as she left the grinning singer.

 **. . . . . . . . . S . h . a . . . . . . . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reviews Are welcome ... just write on that little box below. Thanks. :)**


End file.
